


Laundry Day

by blame1988



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Gay Porn Hard, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blame1988/pseuds/blame1988
Summary: And that's how laundry day becomes Patrick's favorite day.





	Laundry Day

It's Patrick's least favorite day. Laundry day. Especially because the dryer in his apartment complex is broken and now he has to lug all of his shit to the laundromat. The day gets even worse when he has all his clothes loaded into the dryer and he realizes he has no more fucking dryer sheets. 

He doesn't have enough quarters to buy a new pack from the machine and dry his clothes, so he looks around to see if there's anyone he could borrow one from. He sees the top of someone's head over another machine, so he puts on his most charming smile, letting his dimples come out to play, and heads over.

“Hey dude, could I borrow a dryer sheet?” Patrick asks the stranger's back, and then notices how nice his backside is. Seriously the best ass he's seen basically ever. 

“What are you gonna do for me?” the guy asks, turning around with a smirk on his face. 

“Anything,” falls out of his mouth breathily before his brain can even react, because he's looking at the hottest guy he's ever seen in his life. Ever. 

“Anything?” Hot Guy asks, looking Patrick up and down, then reaches into his pack of dryer sheets and hands one over. Their fingers brush against each other’s and it sends an electrifying shock down Patrick’s spine. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

Patrick can only nod, hoping that means what he thinks it means. “I'm Patrick, by the way,” he says before he heads back to take care of his wet clothes. 

“I'm Jonny!” Hot Guy, Jonny, calls out behind him. “And I meant what I said Patrick!”

Patrick hides his grin as he throws the dryer sheet into the dryer. He's putting the quarters in, getting ready to start the machine when he hears footsteps. He turns around, hoping to see Jonny, and he's not disappointed. 

“So about that repayment,” Jonny says, crowding Patrick's space. 

Before he really knows what happens, they're making out in the laundromat bathroom, Patrick boxed in against the wall, fumbling with buttons and zippers, pulling each other’s dicks out. 

“Fuck,” Patrick hisses when Jonny gets his big hand wrapped around his cock. Jonny chuckles, but then it's his turn to catch his breath when Patrick takes him in hand while attaching his lips to his jaw. 

Their lips gravitate back to each other’s as their hands speed up. Jonny does this twisty thing with his hand that has Patrick seeing stars, and he's about two seconds from exploding. 

He pulls away from Jonny’s lips to catch his breath and rests his head on Jonny's shoulder, looking down between them at their hands working on their dicks. It's such a glorious sight that he loses it, watching it as it happens. 

He feels it tight in his abdomen and then all over his body, crescendoing until he reaches his climax, spilling over onto Jonny's hand that continues to stroke him through it. He sees the way his hips stutter as he instinctively tries to get closer to Jonny. 

Patrick watches Jonny’s cock, disappearing and reappearing behind his fingers as he works to get Jonny there with him.

He's torn between watching Jonny come and getting his mouth back on Jonny’s. Luckily Jonny makes the decision for him, grabbing Patrick's chin and dragging him back up to stick his tongue in his mouth. 

Patrick can feel and taste Jonny's moans as he comes. He feels the warmth on his fingers, spilling over his hand; feels the pulse of Jonny’s dick, working to get it all out. Patrick feels satiated and almost giddy with it all.

They kiss a little bit longer before they realize they're still standing there with their dicks out, and Patrick comes back to reality and realizes where they are. 

Jonny backs up, allowing Patrick to move away from the wall. They tuck themselves back away and get cleaned up before leaving the bathroom, smiling and looking disheveled and suspicious as hell. 

“So,” Patrick starts as they get back to his dryer. 

“So,” Jonny agrees, and they both laugh at each other.

Patrick leaves the laundromat that day with clean, dry clothes and a phone number, after getting a handjob in the bathroom from the hottest guy he's ever seen in his life. 

And that's how laundry day becomes Patrick's favorite day.


End file.
